


Pipe Dream

by rancetherapper (alannalaleona)



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannalaleona/pseuds/rancetherapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach ends up coming to the only logical conclusion: he’s going to get himself a happy ending massage for Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to procrastinate my multichaptered fic and as a present for Valentine's Day.  
> Thanks to Alanna for being my beta and amazing.

It is the day before Valentine’s Day and Zach is single as fuck.

Surprisingly enough, the alternative term of “Single Awareness Day” does nothing to improve his mood about the situation. His roommate AJ is going to be out spending time with his girlfriend and Zach coincidentally has the day off. Even work would be preferable to moping around like a loser.  He’s been overly stressed out lately and he needs to siphon off some of the tension somehow.

He ends up coming to the only logical conclusion: he’s going to get himself a happy ending massage for Valentine’s Day.

The only problem is he has no idea how to find such a place.

He starts by simply googling the phrase “happy ending massage” on his laptop. All that comes up are accounts of personal experiences, which he ends up reading for a little while. It sounds like a good time; Zach is starting to get excited.

Google isn’t any real help, although one page advises him to choose wisely and carefully. Thanks for that, Zach thinks. He isn’t out here trying to get handcuffed on Valentine’s. He’s not that kinky.

Zach is relatively new to New York City. As much as he would love poring over lists of massage parlors for blatant hand job references, he thinks he may have an easier route to take.

Logan is one of his oldest and skeeviest friends, still living in Zach’s Florida hometown. He has vacationed to NYC a few times though and Zach trusts that his old frat bro will be able to pull this off for him. No pun intended.

“’Sup bruh?” Zach greets when Logan picks up

“Not a lot. Just partying, banging chicks, the usual. What about you?”

“Well about that…”

Zach goes on to explain his current predicament. As he expected, Logan has plenty of ideas.

“Oh hell yeah dude! You’re going to have a _blast_. Literally.”

“Okay, so where should I go?” Zach asks impatiently.

“My favorites were “Hands on Deck” or “Finnish Massage”, but they got shut down,” Logan says, sounding sad. Zach snorts. He loves a good innuendo. “There’s this new place though, it’s called “Pipe Dream Massage” and I’ve heard it’s really good. Discreet. Nothing too seedy.”

“Pipe Dream, huh? I’m surprised they haven’t gotten busted yet. Then again I guess it is the most subtle name you listed.”

“Yeah so just call them up and make an appointment,” Logan advises. “If you’re lucky they’ll be able to _squeeze_ you in.” He chuckled at his own joke and Zach giggles despite himself.

“Stop. Well I gotta bounce bro. Catch you on the flip.” Zach hangs up and immediately opens up his laptop to google “Pipe Dream Massage.”

It does look pretty classy from the pictures, nothing like the dingy parlor Zach had been picturing. He types the phone number in and hits call before he can chicken out.

“Pipe Dream Massage, how can I help you?” a sultry female voice asks. Zach has to force himself to stay on the line.

“Uh yes, I was just wondering if there were any openings tomorrow.” He hears a few papers being shuffled in the background.

“We have an opening at 4. May I get your name please?”

“Zach Rance,” Zach says immediately. Oh fuck. He probably should have gone with a fake name or something. Too late now.

“Alright Mr. Rance, would that be the _D-luxe Package_ or the Standard?” Zach’s not sure if he wants to laugh or cry at this excess of absurdity and innuendos.

“The _D-luxe_ I guess.”

“Excellent choice,” she purrs. “Now I’m just going to ask you a few questions about preferences for your massage.” Zach tries to pay attention but he’s distracted by the unmistakable sound of AJ struggling to unlock their shitty apartment door. He doesn’t want to be caught in the act.

“Listen, anything will be fine okay? I like hot blondes. I gotta go,” Zach says urgently.

“Um, alright Mr. Rance. Just a reminder, the charge is $80. Non-refundable, cash only. We here at Pipe Dream pay extra attention to the tip, so we trust you will too.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever! I mean thank you! See you tomorrow.” Zach ends the call hurriedly and pretends he has been innocently scrolling his phone this whole time as AJ walks through the front door.

“Hey. Who were you talking to?” AJ asks as he dumps his shoulder bag on the couch. Zach silently curses AJ’s canine-like hearing.

“Uh, just this girl. We’re going out on a blind date tomorrow,” Zach says, trying to think fast and make the lie simple enough to be believable.

“That’s awesome, dude,” AJ says. He sounds really happy for him, probably because Zach has been so mopey and stressed lately. “It’s Becca and I’s 11 month anniversary tomorrow.” AJ’s smile is so cheesy Zach feels lactose intolerant. He really is happy for AJ though, underneath the jealousy.

“Congrats bro.” They fist bump. The rest of the day goes by without any mention of Valentine’s. Zach does his best to forget his nerves as he gets his ass handed to him in Call of Duty.

 

* * *

 

At around three the next day, Zach finds himself getting ready for his ‘date.’ AJ is home preparing for his night out as well, otherwise he wouldn’t bother to keep up the pretense. Zach can’t help but think what a waste it is picking out his nicest clothes. He’s going to be close to naked soon enough anyway, but AJ doesn’t know that and Zach plans to keep it that way.

On a whim he decides to shave off his goatee. Immediately after the fact it feels like a crucial mistake; he feels like a freshman all over again.

“Good choice shaving dude.” AJ says when Zach walks into the kitchen. Zach feels underdressed next to AJ, who has donned a suit for the evening. There is a bouquet of a dozen red roses on the kitchen table.

Zach gives a low whistle. “You proposing to her tonight or what?” AJ laughs and shakes his head.

“Nah. We haven’t even been dating a year. Here, you should take one rose for your date. I’ll give Becca 11 instead of 12 so it can be special for our anniversary.”  AJ plucks out a single red rose and Zach accepts it grudgingly, wondering what the fuck he’s going to do with it. He doesn’t think his masseuse would appreciate the gesture.

“Thanks bro. Well I’m gonna head out. Have fun on your date.”

“You too!” AJ calls as Zach walks out the door.

 

* * *

 

Zach stops at an ATM first, pulling out $140 just in case. He’s not sure what kind of tip he’s expected to leave. He figures it’s better to be safe than sorry. They could have bouncers ready to beat the shit out of cheapskates at any given moment. Who knows.

He takes a taxi to the parlor, fidgeting nervously in the backseat during the ride. Zach finds himself creating a mental image of his masseuse and wonders if she’ll live up to his expectations.

After he pays the cab driver, Zach walks through the front door into the lobby. The girl at the front desk automatically looks at the rose he somehow forgot he was holding. The room is full of white rose arrangements so Zach just stuffs it in one of the vases. He clears his throat as he approaches the desk.

“Hey. My name’s Zach, I have an appointment at 4?” The girl looks through her appointment book and then smiles in recognition.

“Everything looks to be in order. Do you have the payment?” Zach hands her $80 and wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. “Follow me.”

Zach follows her swishing ponytail down to a door at the end of a long hallway.

“Your masseuse will be right with you,” she says as she ushers him through the door. She offers him a knowing wink before leaving him to it.

Zach takes a moment to appreciate the room. It has low mood lighting and a variation of small tea lights scattered throughout. A soft music plays from an unknown source and tasteful art adorns the sleek walls. Zach has to hand it to them-he would never guess from the ambience that he was about to get an $80 hand job. “And massage,” he reminds himself out loud.  Without that element it’s a little too close to prostitution for comfort.

Thanks to the personal accounts he read, Zach knows what to do while he waits. He strips his clothes and boxers off, throwing them into a corner. He then grabs the small white towel off the massage table and ties it around his waist before sitting down. His body is thrumming with anticipation by now. Just a few moments later, the door creaks open and Zach’s jaw drops.

A tall, slender, blonde, tan, _man_ walks into the room. Zach is speechless as the man peels off his tank to reveal chiseled abs and a defined v-line.

“Hi, I’m Frankie,” he says in a musical voice, “I’ll be your masseuse today.”

It takes Zach a few moments to regain the power of speech, unable to stop his eyes from bugging out of his head. “Uh, hi. I’m Zach. I think there’s been some sort of mistake.” Zach is panicking inwardly now. He can feel his palms sweating again and he’s sure his face is rose red. “You see, like, I’m not gay.” His hands are doing some kind of needless gesturing without his permission. “Not that I’m bothered if you are. I mean, that’s great if you are! I’m just not,” he finishes lamely, trying to surreptitiously wipe his hands on his tiny towel without exposing his junk.

“You said you had no preferences.” Frankie sounds confused.

“Oh fuck.” So _this_ is what the girl on the phone had meant by preferences. “Do you have anyone, uh, _female_ who could help me?”

“Kendra’s the only other masseuse here, and she’s already with a client.” Frankie holds his chin in a delicate hand, looking thoughtful. “And there are no refunds. Sorry kid.”

“Fuck,” Zach says again, not knowing what to do from here. He feels awkward.

“I could just give you a regular massage,” Frankie suggests finally. “Then at least you would get something for your money.”

“Yeah, okay,” Zach mumbles. He can’t believe his luck. Or his stupidity, rather.

Frankie instructs him to lie on the table, face down. Zach settles into the softness of the table, trying his best to relax and breathe normally. He might as well enjoy this. There’s nothing gay about getting a regular massage from a guy. Nothing at all.

“I’m just going to put some lavender massage oil on my hands. You’ll like it,” Frankie assures. Zach registers the click of the bottle opening and the flowery scent pervading the air.

A jolt goes through Zach when Frankie’s hands start to squeeze his shoulders; his fingers are surprisingly cool. Frankie chuckles and Zach has to make a renewed effort to slow his rabbiting heartbeat.

“You’re so tense, baby,” Frankie comments. “Sorry. The pet names just kinda slip out.”

For some reason, Zach finds his cheeks warming.

 “So Zach. You decided to give yourself a _happy_ Valentine’s gift?”  Frankie’s fingers feel so good Zach is finding it hard to concentrate on his words.

“Yeah,” he gets out. “Didn’t exactly work out as planned.”

“These things rarely do,” Frankie says, applying pressure to a knot. Zach figures they might as well make small talk to ease the awkwardness a bit, although he’s already starting to feel like putty in Frankie’s hands.

“Do you have any plans after this?”

“Well, I get off after this. After, you, rather.” Frankie doesn’t laugh, but Zach catches it, unsure if it is meant to be a joke. “Then I have a date with Hulu and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon.” Zach gives a breathless giggle that turns into a groan as Frankie continues to work his magic.

“S-sorry,” Zach finds himself saying, embarrassed. Fuck, this guy is good with his hands.

“Don’t be sorry, Zach. I just want to make you feel good.” It sounds like a line out of a cheesy porno but Zach can’t help the way lust is starting to swirl in his gut.

“Feels good,” Zach gasps as Frankie rakes his nails sensually down his back. God, is there a person on earth who wouldn’t be turned on by this?

Frankie’s thumbs travel gradually back up, pressing perfectly up either side of his spine, fingers feather light as they caress his sides. There is a distinct tension in the air. Decidedly sexual. Zach moans when Frankie’s hands dip beneath the towel, ghosting over the cleft of his ass.

“You like that?” Frankie’s voice seems to come from far away.

“Y-yeah,” Zach stutters.

“Just tell me if I go too far,” Frankie tells him.

The minutes melt away as Frankie continues to knead Zach’s back with his talented hands. Zach feels lips brush his skin once or twice.

It’s just so effortlessly intimate between them, something Zach isn’t used to. He feels his cock hardening even though the most Frankie has done is rub at his hip bones. He can’t even help it when he starts to press his hips into the table discreetly, desperate for some friction. He hopes Frankie can’t tell.

No such luck.

“Oh baby,” Frankie whispers, fingers never ceasing their ministrations. “You need this _so_ bad don’t you?” Zach’s so embarrassed he can’t do anything but moan in response. He’s grateful Frankie can’t see his face; he feels flushed and overly sensitive everywhere.

“I had my doubts about you, Zach. You’re so fucking hot. I love touching you. And I think you like it more than you want to admit.” Zach is fully hard now and can’t bring himself to be subtle about the way he’s grinding into the table, the texture of the towel rough against his dick. He’s so fucking turned on he can’t think straight.

“You like it when I touch your ass. Don’t you?” Frankie purrs, dipping his hands beneath the towel again to squeeze Zach’s cheeks.  And then, more forcefully-“I need an answer, Zach.”

F-fuck,” Zach gets out. “ _Yes,_ fuck, Frankie.” He can feel precum oozing from the tip of his cock now, and he needs Frankie to touch him like he needs air. He just doesn’t know how to ask.

“You want me to touch your cock?” Frankie growls suddenly as though reading Zach’s thoughts. “What’s the magic word, baby?

“ _Please_.”

They work together to turn Zach over; as soon as he does Zach’s startled by the fire blazing in Frankie’s eyes. He looks so intense. Zach whimpers as Frankie untucks the towel hurriedly, exposing Zach to him. Zach feels hotter from Frankie seeing him so flushed and needy and vulnerable.

“You’re so hard,” Frankie marvels, talking enough for both of them. Zach’s vision zeros in on Frankie’s plush bottom lip pulled tightly between his teeth. Frankie’s oiled hand closes around Zach’s dick and Zach thrusts into his touch. “You look so good. So good for me.” Zach moans at the praise, overwhelmed by sensation. The hand that isn’t stroking Zach finds its way into his sweaty hair, petting and pulling it lightly.

Frankie’s hand feels even better now that it’s on his dick. He skillfully spreads the precum and oil over the shaft, thumbing over the head. His hand twists perfectly on the way up. Zach can feel himself getting close in what feels like no time at all.

“You’re close,” Frankie says, “I want to taste you. Come for me baby.” Zach’s body surprises him with its obedience, cock pulsing as he shoots all over Frankie’s hand and his stomach. Frankie works him through it until Zach whines with sensitivity. Zach looks up blearily to see Frankie licking his fingers and his dick twitches in response.

Zach’s head is in the clouds. He hasn’t felt so good in God knows how long. He didn’t even know hand jobs could be like that.

Frankie brings over a wet towel to clean them up, eyeing Zach carefully. Oh, right. Zach should probably feel extremely weird right now. He just got jerked off. By a guy. For money. Somehow it just isn’t happening.

“That was…wow,” Zach says when he finds his voice. Frankie smiles at him, looking relieved.

“Believe me, that was a _lot_ more fun than my usual appointments.”

The word “appointments” jogs something in Zach’s brain. He suddenly realizes that he’s still naked and he finds heat rising to his cheeks.

“Oh yeah, I should probably…” Frankie’s handing him his clothes before he can ask. Zach swears he has to be a mind reader or at least a low level psychic.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Frankie says, although that seems a bit silly at this point. Before he leaves he presses a chaste kiss to Zach’s sweaty forehead and hands him a business card he produces seemingly from nowhere. “Here’s my card. You can tip Victoria out front.” Frankie winks as he exits. It takes Zach a few minutes to stop staring at the door as if in a trance.

Shaking his hazy head, Zach instinctively pulls on his clothes and attempts to fix his hair, hoping he doesn’t look too incredibly wrecked. He hands the receptionist Victoria the rest of his money as he walks out without a second thought. He doesn’t even have enough cash for a taxi so Zach walks all the way to his apartment. Somehow he doesn’t really mind.

 

* * *

 

Zach gets home and collapses on the couch. He supposes he should be having some sort of gay freak out right now, but he’s bizarrely okay with the way the day turned out. He feels relaxed and can’t bring himself to overanalyze it. In theory he supposes it sounds weird, but every time his mind travels back to that room and that fire in Frankie’s eyes…it feels right.  He and Frankie had experienced a special connection. Of that, he was sure. Nothing else seems to matter.

Zach kicks off his pants and nearly trips as he tries to step out of the cuffs. He loves when AJ stays at his girlfriend’s house.  He heats up some leftover lo mein and turns on the TV to watch some mindless show as he munches.

After he finishes his romantic dinner, Zach leans over to fish his phone out of his pocket. That’s when he sees the card. Frankie’s card.

Zach picks it up, studying it by the dull light of the television. “Frankie Grande, Personal Masseuse, Pipe Dream Massage” it reads, with the number for the business printed below. On a whim Zach flips the card over. A message in pink pen meets his eyes. It looks as though it had been scribbled frantically.

“Zach, baby- I had so much fun. Call me anytime,” Zach deciphers. Luckily the personal phone number written beneath it is more legible. Zach feels himself blushing in the dark.

He thinks of Frankie curled up on the couch, watching his favorite show on Hulu and drinking red wine straight from the bottle. Zach giggles at the thought. And, it gives him an idea.

He forcefully extracts himself from the couch and snatches a bottle of red wine from AJ’s “secret” stash.  It may not be Cabernet Sauvignon, but it will do in a pinch.

 He pops the cork and toasts the air. “To happy endings.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos if you liked it. (:


End file.
